Computing devices, especially mobile computing devices such as “smart” phones, are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. Today's computing devices are often armed with significant processing power, data storage, and various sensors such as location sensors. The inclusion of such sensors allows computing devices to determine aspects of the context of the computing device itself and/or the user (e.g. the current location, weather, etc.). For example, contextual computing allows an associated computing device to tailor its operation to its current context, which is most often defined by its location. Typical contextual computing systems sense and react to the current device context, either in real time or after-the-fact.
Interoperability of computing devices with other resources, such as printers, display devices, and other computing devices, further promotes the utility of personal computing devices. However, configuring a computing device to properly interface with such other resources can be difficult. Oftentimes, the identity of the other resources may be unknown. Additionally, the particular configuration settings required to properly interact with such resources may be difficult or impossible to obtain in a timely manner. As such, effecting interoperability between computing devices and other resources can be a challenge for many users.